Queremos desearles una feliz navidad
by Happy Wonka's Chocolate
Summary: ¡Creías que no era posible! Pues no, una feliz navidad de parte de tu nación favorita aquí.


**-Queremos desearles una feliz Navidad-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Este manga/anime, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados a Hidekaz Himaruya, su respectivo autor.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Las fechas lo ameritan y mucho. Un gusto escribir para ustedes nuevamente, aunque no he sido sólo yo esta vez. Como se podrán dar cuenta, el Proyecto navideño presentado a continuación es una recopilación de pequeños drabbles/viñetas/lo que sea (?), nacido desde el corazón de muchas queridas amigas mías, quienes con gusto me han ayudado. Por tanto, quiero darle mi agradecimiento a mis chicas

Taty con Kiku e Ivan

Fer con Gilbert y Ludwig

Jess con Yao.

Juliet con Alfred y Feliciano

Silvia con Lovino

Pau con Francia

Y uno muy especial a mi súper genial editora, Lady Misha :'D Porque sin ella esto no sería lo mismo.

* * *

**Posdata y sigo molestando: **

¿Dedicatoria?

Por supuesto que hay.

Con mucho cariño para absolutamente todas las personas que lo lean, no importa si son pocas. Espero que tengan una hermosa Navidad en compañía de la gente que quieren y un muy próspero año nuevo Sin más, creo que podemos comenzar a leer ~ -Redoble de tambores-.

* * *

_Merry Christmas Everybody!_

La verdad es que le encantaba planear cosas grandes, y esta, obviamente, no sería la excepción. Llamó a unas cuantas cadenas de televisión, hablando ansiosamente por el teléfono, mientras el pobre de Tony se encargaba de comer el resto de las papitas que él había dejado en la noche. Gawd, alguien va a sufrir un castigo de 'no helado por una semana' otra vez.

No era muy complejo conseguir la aprobación de las cadenas televisivas. La verdad es que lo más complicado para el americano era pensar qué CARAJO iba a decir en frente de millones de personas puesto que, vale, era un mensaje personal de él para sus fans, ¡y vaya que tiene fans (según él) a las cuales darles un buen mensaje!

Normalmente, si fuese alguien como Roderich, Arthur o algún caballero a la antigua, usarían cosas como cartas, sonatas y un traje elegante. Alfred jamás ha podido lidiar con cosas elegantes.

De modo que, si iba a salir en pantalla para miles de personas, no intentaría ser otro. Sólo él mismo.

Se puso unos vaqueros y una sudadera con los colores de su amada bandera, y esperó unos minutos antes de caminar hacia la salita en que comenzaría a hablar.

Le pusieron el micrófono en la oreja (tan típico ahora) y cerraron las puertas, dejándole en la sala que era una réplica exacta de su cuarto (Well done, Hollywood).

"_HELLO, EVERYBODY!_

_Bueno… Les presento mi cuarto, o lo más cercano a él. La verdad es que es una copia exacta del mío. ¿PUEDEN NOTAR LO FANTÁSTICO QUE ES? Oh, sí, claro que pueden. Well, ahora podrán decir que han echado un vistazo al cuarto de un héroe._

_En fin, no debería de hablar de mi ASOMBROSO cuarto, sino de otra cosa. Como sabrán, hoy es un día muy especial para muchos en el mundo. ¡Yo incluido! Me gusta mucho esta fecha. ¿Saben qué día es?_

_¡Pero claro! Es Navidad._

_La verdad (no lo negaré) yo disfruto mucho estas fiestas por la parte de los lindos regalos y poder jugar con ellos (Santa, dame una PS3, por favor), pero sería mucho mejor si pudiese celebrarlo con una familia, como pienso que ustedes lo harán. _

_Mi familia, lamentablemente, ya no está en este mundo; aun así, siempre enciendo una vela extra para sentir que celebro para ellos, ¿saben? Oh, y claro, visito a mi 'familia' cruzando el Atlántico. _

_Porque la verdad es que mi antiguo hermano mayor, aunque él no lo sepa, sigue siendo un pilar fuerte de mi 'familia'. Quizá por eso sigo encendiendo velitas cuando no puedo verle._

_¡Y por supuesto, las demás naciones! Todos hacemos unas fiestas INCREÍBLES (No más que las mías, por supuesto) ya que nos acompañamos mutuamente a veces. Somos una graaaan familia._

_¡Y ustedes! ¿Sabían que enciendo velitas por ustedes también? Subiré una foto a Instagram cuando sea mi cena y lo verán~_

_Pues sí, son mi familia; ¡la más grande de las familias que han existido! Y agradezco mucho el apoyo y el amor que siempre me han dado, seriously. (Hay Alfred para tod s, señorit s)_

_Quiero que pasen unas excelentes fiestas. Y espero que este mensaje sea un regalo que atesoren mucho, como yo atesoro cada una de sus cartas y dibujos. ¡Me hacen crecer! (Salvo esos dibujos donde me hacen ver como una mucama con gran trasero, PLEASE DON'T DO THAT)._

_I LOVE YOU, WORLD! And remember… __Si necesitas de un héroe que venga por ti, sólo debes llamarme. I'll be right there._

_Con amor y estrellas de libertad,_

_Alfred F. Jones."_

* * *

Un joven hombre asiático, o más bien meramente joven en apariencia y de larga cabellera, lo más disimuladamente que pudo (porque en un lugar con tanta gente era prácticamente imposible pasar completamente desapercibido) dejó caer un sobre dentro del buzón. Su trabajo estaba hecho, y era hora de volver a casa y protegerse del clima invernal. En realidad fue la segunda vez que tuvo que dirigirse a las afueras durante ese día, pero eso no le molestó en lo absoluto.

Era una tarde, casi noche, muy fría en Beijing, y durante el momento en que Yao se encontró a las afueras de la siempre poblada de más ciudad, podía apreciar su propio vaho cada vez que respiraba pese a no estarlo haciendo tan profundamente. ¿Quién querría estar inhalando aire que solo lo haría sentirse frío por dentro?

Menos mal que finalmente se encontraba en casa, dentro de su habitación y con los brazos apoyados sobre un escritorio, observando los copos de nieve caer, sin tener que estar afuera y pasar ese desagradable frío.

Cambió un poco su posición, recargando la cabeza sobre una de sus manos. Un año más estaba por llegar a su fin. Era irónico que este y varios años recientes hayan pasado volando para él, ya que hubo periodos en su vida que parecían ser eternos, y sin mencionar que su misma vida es, ha sido, y siempre será eterna. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella vez, cuando él era mucho más reacio a las festividades de Occidente?

" ¿¡Navidad!?"

"¿Qu-qué ocurre?"

"La Navidad es otra de esas tradiciones occidentales. ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con eso! ¡Los asiáticos debemos concentrarnos en honrar tradiciones asiáticas!"

En eso, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando una copa se estrelló contra la ventana para derretirse. Hubiera caído sobre la punta de su nariz de no ser porque el cristal de la ventana se encontrara en medio. Su nostálgica y pequeña sonrisa se curveó más, volviéndose más amplia.

"Creo que es hora de escribir a cierto grupo de personas," pensó, mientras sacaba de un cajón un trozo de papel y tinta.

No importaba qué tanto se desarrollara la tecnología, y pese a que si inclusive él alguna que otra vez hacía uso de alguno que otro aparato electrónico relativamente innovador debido a que él no consideraba estar completamente actualizado cuanto antes con respecto a la tecnología como una prioridad (porque sería mentira decir que un sistema operativo Windows XP no funcionaba bien, y las consolas de videojuegos clásicas jamás dejarían de ser divertidas, por dar solo un par de ejemplos), no tenía pensado abandonar el escribir con su tinta y caligrafía propias.

Por unos minutos mantuvo colocado el dorso de su mano sobre su barbilla, para después empezar a pincelar.

"Para ti, quien lee esto en este mismo momento:

Vivir tal vez no siempre sea grato. Nadie tiene una vida perfecta, y el que la tuviera tarde o temprano seguramente igual estaría insatisfecho de alguna forma. Pero… solo se tiene una. Si hay algo que te agobia, trata de buscar la forma de que una sonrisa vuelva a tu semblante. Puede ser con algo simple (¡en mi caso observar pandas me ayuda!), como algún pasatiempo que tengas... El punto es que hagas algo que siempre disfrutes realizar o, si la causa es alguna diferencia entre tú y alguno de tus seres queridos, no des peso a lo negativo sobre lo positivo. Piensa en los buenos momentos que has pasado con ellos antes de decidir si realmente lo que esté ocurriendo es lo suficientemente grave como para ya no estar manteniendo comunicación con ellos... O peor, distanciarse definitivamente. Entre más pronto puedan resolverse las cosas, ¡mejor! En especial si solo se requiere de comunicación. Además, no sabes si en algún momento decidas tratar de arreglarlas, pero ya será demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

Si tú, quien lee esto, estás pasando por algo difícil, ¡ánimo! Ningún problema perdura por siempre.

Por cierto. No solo tengo a mi familia (sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero ya expliqué sobre eso hace unos momentos); te tengo a ti. ¡A todos ustedes! ¿Desde cuándo que nos conocemos? ¿Ya diez años? Ya ha sido mucho tiempo, definitivamente (bueno, quizás para mí no mucho, pero me estaría desviando del tema). A todos… Gracias por su apoyo, por interesarse en mí cada vez que me ven en sus pantallas, o tomos impresos que leen, o me escuchan a través de algún par de bocinas. Y en realidad no estoy seguro si por este medio puedo de verdad expresar lo sumamente agradecido que estoy… Pero quería, al menos, hacerles saber que estoy consciente de todo ello. Ustedes solo son una de las cosas que me convencen de que esta vida eterna tiene su lado positivo y vale la pena, pese a todo.

Por último, tal vez la Navidad no sea una festividad tan importante para mí y Año Nuevo no lo celebraré hasta muchos días después, pero espero que durante esas fiestas la pasen de maravilla, y puedan convivir amenamente con sus seres queridos. ¡Pero sobre todo, que también pueda ser así en todas las demás que están por venir!

Felices fiestas y, nuevamente, muchas gracias por todo a ti, que eres fan de esta serie, que eres fan de mí, y de todos nosotros.

聖誕快樂 新年快樂**。** {Shèngdàn kuàilè xīnnián kuàilè.}

[_Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo._]

-王耀 [_Wang Yao_]"

* * *

Sinceramente, estas fechas para Japón eran excelentes. No por la misma razón que las naciones que practicaban el cristianismo ya que, como es de recordar, su nación es budista. Pero sí, Japón aprovechaba estas fechas para encargarse de cosas como mandar presentes a aquellas naciones que sí lo celebraban como agradecimiento por todo aquello que habían hecho en el año por él, para así, como era su costumbre tras los años, hacer una pequeña mención a aquellos que solían seguirlo a lo largo de ellos. En ese grupo de personas solían entrar un grupo selecto, que suelen seguir el arte y las historias que provienen de su nación.

Para eso necesitaba pensarlo. Y pensárselo bien, para poder luego redactar un pequeño discurso que sería leído por su actual ministro.

Así, mientras se ahogaba entre uno u otro suspiro y a la vez se movilizaba entre la nieve, dejándose llevar por la mercadotecnia que se movilizaba a tan corto tiempo de las navidades, comenzó a divagar.

"Hay personas, y hay personas que siembran situaciones y caminos interesantes; en este caso, y con todo el respeto que se merecen, están aquellos que me han acompañado a lo largo de este año. No solo me refiero al grupo de naciones que siempre me acompañan como lo son Taiwán y Grecia, sino a seres humanos como ustedes.

Como ustedes sabrán, no suelo ser una persona que se involucre mucho con otros por las diferentes circunstancias pero, en su caso, se me hace inevitable dejar de convivir. Y eso me gustaría hacerlo notorio en unas palabras que dirigiré en este momento para ustedes.

Con eso en mente, y con todo el orden y serenidad que puede provenir de mi persona al fandom de Hetalia… ¡Yo les deseo una Feliz Navidad!, esperando que aquellos que lo celebran hagan de sus ritos un gran sentir, así como lo realizan aquí los budistas.

Asimismo, me tomaré las molestias de desearles un Feliz Año Nuevo por adelantado, y con la ilusión de que en este nuevo periodo también se encarguen de cuidar la imagen de la japonesa como una nación digna. Además de eso, dejen aquella mala suerte a sus espaldas y prepárense para algo mejor."

Y hasta allí lo tenía planeado; sin embargo, ante la concentración que tenía a medida de que se movilizaba, iba susurrándole al viento cada tanto.

— **Arigatou gozaimasu.**

* * *

Era una fría mañana de diciembre, la nieve cubría el paisaje y los adornos de navidad colgaban decorando las casas del vecindario. La casa de Gilbert no era la excepción: había muñecos de nieve en el jardín delantero de su casa y el árbol decorado con luces navideñas. En efecto, era una buena mañana nada diferente a las anteriores, pero dignas de un _Rey._

Prusia se había levantado temprano y ahora se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno con la música a un buen volumen para que impregnara toda la planta baja. Había hecho las compras de los obsequios para las personas cercanas a él porque claro, nadie podía quedarse sin recibir al menos un par de calcetines del asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Se sentó a desayunar y encendió la televisión para ver el pronóstico del clima que, para ser realistas, Gilbert no veía ni una mierda del pronóstico; él estaba interesado en la chica que lo daba y en las que seguían. El clima anunciaba la salida del Sol luego de varios días escondido tras las grisáceas nubes que atormentaban el cielo. Definitivamente, sería un buen día para salir a pasear.

El desayuno terminó para el albino, que dedicó la mayor parte de la mañana aseando la casa que parecía una especie de vivienda para vagos gracias al desorden acumulado durante toda una semana entera. Sin que la música dejara de sonar, tomó la escoba y comenzó a limpiar mientras con esta hacía movimientos de guitarra a cada nota del instrumento que sonaba por medio de las bocinas.

Aunque hacía frío, la mejor manera de que este no traspasase su abrigo y calara hasta los huesos era mantenerse en movimiento, además de que encendía la chimenea y las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero no exentas de que pequeñas colaciones de aire entraran. El polvo bailaba por el ambiente, descubriéndose al pasar por los espacios de luz de la casa.

Gilbert decidió que era buen momento para tomar una ducha y salir al frío ambiente a visitar a su hermano. Se encaminó a la regadera y abrió la llave para que el agua comenzara a caer sobre el cuerpo.

—_Ich gehöre nicht Euch, ihr silbrigen Wolken. __Ich bin auch nicht Dein, oh eisblaues Licht_—Comenzó a entonar mientras se quitaba el _shampoo_ del cabello. El líquido jabonoso se coló en sus ojos —_Mein Gott! _¡No veo! ¡Estoy ciego! ¡Papá! ¡Weeeeeest!

Salió de la ducha con los ojos enrojecidos y se secó el cuerpo para comenzar a cambiarse y evitar comenzar a temblar como su teléfono en modo vibrador. Un pantalón negro un tanto pegado al cuerpo, camisa de mangas largas en color rojo y sus inseparables zapatillas _Converse _ en blanco y negro. Se _arregló_ un poco el cabello y bajó a la sala para encender su portátil y revisar su _Facebook_ y sus múltiples notificaciones.

En cuanto el Internet le dio acceso a su perfil, revisó los mensajes privados que solían enviarle sus _admiradores_. Todos y cada uno de ellos los contestó como la persona asombrosa que era y hasta ese momento nada era diferente; personas de todo el mundo diciéndole lo grandioso que era, con nombres mundanos, no tan geniales como el suyo, pero hubo uno que lo hizo pensar dos veces al respecto.

Tal vez se trataba de una rara coincidencia o una broma de mal gusto.

El remitente respondía al nombre de _Gilbert Ich'Will Beilschmidt _y su foto de perfil correspondía a una fotografía suya, seguramente sacada de su _Tumblr._

El mensaje rezaba lo siguiente:

''_Hola, Gilbert, ¿qué tal? _

_Quería enviarte este mensaje desde hace mucho diciéndote lo grandioso y guapo que eres. También quería desearte una muy feliz Navidad y un buen inicio de año. Todos nosotros te queremos y apreciamos aunque no tengamos el placer de conocerte a fondo. _

_Con amor, Joanie''_

Se quedó unos segundos en shock, sin poder emitir algún sonido o movimiento y tratando de procesar la información que tenía frente al computador. Se adentró en aquel perfil y lo que encontró fue algo inédito para él: Cuentas y cuentas en varios idiomas y muchas de ellas con su nombre y de las demás naciones.

En ellas, podía encontrar cosas maravillosas y personas hablando de las naciones y cómo fueron sus vidas en cada acontecimiento sucedido en la historia de sus países, tomándose la molestia de investigarles y hacer una buena interpretación de ellas.

Por un momento creyó que se trataba de un plagio, un robo de identidad, pero luego se dio cuenta que no estaban haciendo nada malo; solo le rendían homenaje a su asombrosa persona. Gilbird, quien se encontraba a su lado, observaba a su dueño con curiosidad.

—¿Sabes, Gilbird? Ya sé lo que haremos el día de hoy, _kesesesese._

Tenía una gran idea para el día: Organizaría un vídeo a todas aquellas personas que se tomaban la molestia de crearse un perfil con su historia y sus gustos, aunque al final solo fuera diversión. Seguro las demás naciones se sentían halagadas por eso.

Fue así que corrió escaleras arriba, se enfundó en su chaqueta negra y tomó la cámara y las llaves del auto para salir y hacer cosas increíbles para sus admiradores.

Se dirigió a los mejores sitios que él conocía para grabar, en los cuales las vistas fueran memorables y dignas de su presencia y de la vista de sus _fans_.

La isla de los museos, el Parque Tiergarten y la Puerta de Brandeburgo se encontraban en aquella caravana de lugares exóticos y favoritos que ahora formaban parte del vídeo, aunque esa solo fuera la primera parte; aún faltaba mucho por grabar el segundo día.

Regresó a casa cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dejando que las sombras provocadas por la poca luz del sol danzaran en los muros y avenidas del último lugar visitado.

En cuanto estuvo en casa pasó lo ya grabado a su portátil para editar: Fondos por aquí, fuentes por acá y música por allá, comenzando a quedar conforme con lo que hacía.

El día siguiente fue la misma rutina, a excepción de la limpieza de la casa. Salió temprano y condujo desde la catedral al zoológico, pasando por lo que quedaba del muro de Berlín, hablando a la cámara y mientras la gente lo veía como si de un loco se tratase. ¿Qué importaba? Él se estaba divirtiendo al grabar.

Durante todo el procedimiento hubo tropiezos, golpes, choques con personas y caídas que obviamente pondría en otro vídeo titulado ''_Las asombrosas aventuras de Gil''._

Estaba a tan solo un día de la noche buena, así que debía apurarse y publicar su genial vídeo en su cuenta de _Youtube, Facebook _y _Tumblr_ si quería que esas personas en el anonimato se sintieran queridas por el grandioso Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Nuevamente, regresó a su casa, tomando como única tarea la de editar y publicar en un tiempo récord porque, bueno, así era él; vivía al límite. Al final de todo, quedó completamente satisfecho al ver su trabajo.

-x-x-x-

—_Hallo, meine Freunde_. Este es un vídeo especial hecho para ustedes de parte del asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt. Muchos de ustedes se preguntarán por qué el hombre más guapo de todo el mundo hace un vídeo y, realmente, la respuesta es sencillísima: es para convertir sus vidas no tan geniales en vidas asombrosas.

Como soy una gran persona, descubrí algo al que llaman _fandom_ en el cual ustedes utilizan nuestros nombres para hacerse pasar por nosotros. Yo creo que eso es algo bonito, es algo de dimensiones titánicamente grandiosas. _Warum?_ Porque se toman la molestia de investigar y aprender de nuestra historia, de nuestras victorias y derrotas y muchas veces en sus interpretaciones atinan en lo que nosotros sentimos en aquellos momentos. Cuando ganamos era el poder recorriendo nuestras venas, cuando perdimos el dolor de haber roto nuestro orgullo; pero no solo perdimos una batalla, ganamos conocimientos.

Quiero que sepan que es un grandioso detalle. A todas las naciones les gusta ser conocidas, que sepan un poco más de nosotros como países y como personas, porque eso es muy genial, no tan genial como yo, pero lo es. Tal vez algunos ya no existimos como naciones, pero el hecho de que ustedes hagan algo como eso, es como si volviésemos a vivir. Revivimos nuestros mejores años, nuestros días de gloria y todo aquello por lo que un día luchamos y quizás perdimos.

Espero que tengan una muy grandiosa Navidad y un asombroso Año Nuevo. Si este año no fue bueno, estoy seguro que el siguiente será mil veces más genial porque yo lo digo, y si yo lo digo, sucede, _kesesese._

Sea como sea, siempre sonrían, porque una persona se ve mil veces más atractiva con una sonrisa en el rostro. Además vivan sus días como si fuera el último; nunca sabrán cuando podrán encontrarme por la calle y, si los veo tristes, entonces no les daré un autógrafo.

¡Oh, casi lo olvido! ¡Gilbird también les desea una feliz Navidad!

.

.

.

Si la abuela de alguno de ustedes prepara chocolate caliente, envíenme un vaso.

Con amor del grandioso Prusia.

* * *

La impecable caligrafía de siempre reflejaba aquella famosa elegancia de la que él siempre se jactaba. Una hoja de papel sobre el escritorio, inicialmente blanca, se hallaba repleta de la oscura tinta que ayudó a graficar todas las letras en manuscrita que ocupaban una pequeña porción de ella.

El suave suspiro de satisfacción que escapó de sus labios fue suficiente para llegar a la acertaba conclusión de que había terminado la importante labor propuesta. Nunca fue un hombre de gran cantidad de palabras o, mejor dicho, lo era… Pero expresarlas se transformaba en algo bastante complicado para él, aunque muchas veces conociera la manera adecuada de ocultar este curioso factor propio.

Su bolígrafo produjo un sonido seco al chocar con la madera bajo este.

Dobló la carta con suma delicadeza, introdujo la hoja de papel en un sobre y con la misma expresión serena, empleada durante el transcurso de este breve relato, Arthur Kirkland se retiró en silencio.

Juntó la puerta de su estudio tras de sí y una divertida sonrisa plasmada cerró esta escena con broche de oro.

"_Dear Hetalia fandom: _

_Seré sincero, mas no prometo ser precisamente breve esta vez. Supongo que deben conocer la dicha que me invade cuando alguien coloca papel y lápiz frente a mí. _

_Un año que terminó tan pronto como llegó. Parece que fue ayer cuando observaba los coloridos fuegos artificiales, lanzados el primer día de Enero desde el London Eye. Un año que, de hecho, fue similar al paso de un par de días en mi interminable camino por recorrer. __Sin embargo… _

_Me pregunto qué fue para ustedes. _

_Su tiempo es tan efímero y sumamente preciado, que no pueden dejar pasar un año tal cual arena entre los dedos. ¿Lo han disfrutado? ¿Intentaron algo nuevo? ¿Leyeron un buen libro? ¿Amaron a alguien con todo el corazón? If you didn't, it's fine. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días más se avecinan y nuevas oportunidades con ellos. _

"_Keep calm and carry on". _

_Por favor, acepten mis más sinceros agradecimientos. Su compañía en el transcurso de este metafórico viaje hizo del momento cien veces mejor. Su preocupación, sus sonrisas y las lágrimas que han derramado. También su frustración y posible molestia. Pero sobre todo, su cálido aprecio. _

_Espero que disfruten las festividades en grande. Familia y amigos son piezas imprescindibles del rompecabezas, recuerden eso a pesar de que sea yo quien, irónicamente, se los mencione. Omitan las peticiones a Santa y regalen una encantadora sonrisa ante todo lo que vean venir. Permanezcan unidos e ignoren aquello que pretenda quebrarlos, porque juntos jamás serán derrotados. _

_Siempre sean felices con pequeños detalles. _

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. _

_Giving you my best wishes and affection,_

_Arthur Kirkland (The United Kingdom)". _

* * *

Las preparaciones en Navidad traen consigo cosas memorables y, pese a que esta situación no comenzó como algo netamente propio de su país, ya que normalmente las navidades ortodoxas se celebran unos días más adelante en Enero, actualmente estas fechas eran bastante agradables inclusive en un lugar tan frío como es aquella que conforma el suelo ruso. Ahora bien, tras dejar encargando un par de cosas con sus hermanas y dejar alistando un par de bebidas entre naranja y licor, se encaminó a hacer lo que le faltaba de Ded Moroz.

Sí; aquel que estaba encargado de entregar los regalos subidos en sus caballos blancos y pasar puerta por puerta entregando sus regalos. En el caso de su nación, las personas estaban ya acostumbradas a sus acciones y lo recibirían del todo bien. No se podría decir lo mismo de algunos de los bálticos, que siempre eran invitados de primera fila para sus navidades. Pero bien, aún faltaba mucho para eso, así que entre eso recordó cierta petición de cierta nación para ciertas personas que querían saber algo de un saludo o una dedicatoria en Navidad, así que al ritmo de: V lesu rodilas' yolochka, fue recitando lo que sería un saludo de agradecimiento a aquellos que muchas veces estaban más al tanto de sus vidas que de los propios medios de comunicación americanos: El fandom de Hetalia:

"No importa las veces en las que la nieve toque mi puerta, ¿saben? Jamás me ha gustado el clima frío; por lo mismo, cada vez que llegan estas fechas, mi humor no suele ser el mejor que existe en el mundo. Si no, pregúntenle a mis allegados más cercanos y verán qué les responden. Sin embargo, y pese a esos contratiempos, sí hay algo de las cosas que no puedo dejar inadvertidas en estas fechas.

¿Ustedes se preguntarán quiénes? Pues es simple y sencillo. Aquellos que en unas horas se encontraran en mi casa, más mis hermanas, que son las personas que están bajo mi cuidado. El tenerlos en mi casa hace que estas fechas que iniciaron como una copia meramente americana, se vuelvan algo mucho más agradable. Pasar con aquellas personas que amas, pese a lo extrañas que puedan ser. Pero, sinceramente, no son los únicos.

Hay personas como ustedes que de verdad hacen que estas fechas sean algo mejor. Las cartas que vino a dejar el cartero son la prueba de ello. Son esas personas del fandom que no han dejado sola a la madre Rusia o a sus teorías políticas. A cada persona que me las envió, prometo algún día mandarles con la dirección del remitente un poco de mis mejores colecciones de Vodka, además de un video educándolos acerca de lo mala que puede ser la tecnología a veces. ¡En fin! Espero que el Abuelo Frío los visite, dejando lo que se merecen para este año. Solo déjenlo pasar. No se preocupen, que no hace daño. ¡Patinen mucho! Y no se olviden de pasar con sus familias"

Con esa última oración acabo el medio cántico. Tras ello, se fue a ocupar de una funda que había quedado en el garaje.

* * *

La Navidad y el Año Nuevo estaban cerca y le parecía curioso que Feliciano no estuviera con él para hablar y planear esos importantes días como la comida, los adornos y cosas que se necesitaban para que la Navidad fuera una época reconfortante la cual pasar en compañía de sus seres queridos.

Ludwig había despertado temprano como todos los días, a las seis de la mañana, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y se calzó las zapatillas de levantarse, para poder ir al baño a tomar una ducha caliente y que su día comenzara _con el pie derecho. _

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y la templó con el agua fría a una temperatura que fuera agradable para su cuerpo, aun si el cuarto de baño entero se envolvía con vapor. El jabón y la esponja pasaron por su cuerpo y el _shampoo_ bañó sus cabellos, haciendo espuma que a los dos minutos resbaló por la espalda y torso de alemán.

Al salir, se envolvió en la bata y sacó ropa del armario; nada elegante si pasaría el día en casa adelantando o buscando algo que hacer luego de que su trabajo terminara. Era más que claro que Ludwig no podía derrochar el tiempo.

Salió a tomar la correspondencia y admiró el paisaje; la nieve tapizando las calles, los árboles, los autos y todo aquel objeto que se interpusiera en su carrera descendiente al suelo. Las luces navideñas sin encender decoraban los árboles y las casas, mientras que las últimas algunas veces llevaban un muérdago bajo la puerta, fiel a la tradición del beso.

Contempló su casa. No era distinta a las demás, solo que por su parte, la propia no estaba tapizada. Solo unos cuantos rielecillos de luces la decoraban por el techo y el frondoso árbol que decoraba el jardín frontal. Suspiró.

Entró a casa, dejando la correspondencia en su estudio y dirigiendo su paso a la cocina, donde preparó el desayuno: café con leche, tostadas con mantequilla y huevos con un poco de queso esparcido por encima. Se sentó a leer el periódico y hacer una lista mental de las cosas que debía hacer por el resto del día. Un sorbo al café humeante que terminó por escaldarle ligeramente la lengua.

Las noticias no eran muy distantes a las de los días anteriores. Observó la sección de deportes, de negocios, la sección internacional y luego la de espectáculos. En cuanto terminó el desayuno, lavó y limpió la cocina, ordenó lo que había utilizado y colocó cada sartén en su lugar, así como cada frasco con especias.

Revisó el teléfono de la cocina. Había dos mensajes pendientes que habían sido enviados quizá cuando se estaba duchando o cuando salió por el correo, aunque él podía jurar que no lo había escuchado sonar. Oprimió la tecla para escucharlos.

'' _West? ¿Estás en casa? Seguramente te estás escondiendo de tu maravilloso hermano. Bueno, como sea, solo quería decirte que iré a tu casa esta tarde para que me acompañes a pasear. La chica del clima dijo que el sol saldría hoy. Estaré ahí como a las tres, kesesesese. _

_Mit Liebe, Ihre große Bruder.''_

Dio un suspiro hondo y oprimió nuevamente el botón para escuchar el siguiente mensaje. Seguramente sería de Feliciano avisando que iría a visitarlo, y en tal caso debía llamarle y decirle que no podría debido a que saldría con Gilbert.

''_Hallo? ¿West? Es tu asombroso hermano nuevamente. Olvida lo que te dije de salir, tengo algo importante que hacer el día de hoy. De cualquier manera, estaré ahí para Navidad. _

_Mit mehr Liebe, als die letzte Nachricht, Ihre große Bruder._

_PD: No me llames, no llevaré el móvil conmigo y no estaré en casa a partir de ahora.''_

Se quedó pensativo unos minutos. ¿Qué sería más importante para Gilbert que cancelar una salida con él? No es que le molestara que los planes que ya se habían hecho de un momento a otro se anularan, sino que más bien quería saber el motivo.

—Seguramente ya ha quedado con Erszébet para comer o alguna otra cosa de último minuto —Se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba a su estudio, observando cómo sus canes descendían las escalera —¿Quieren acompañarme al estudio?

Los tres caninos se adentraron al estudio mientras el rubio abría las cortinas a los lados y dejaba que la luz entrara y diera un poco de vida al frío lugar. Encendió la chimenea y se sentó en el escritorio, encendiendo el ordenador y comenzando a revisar las cartas. La primera carta era de parte de la canciller Angela Merkel. Abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido. Debía dar una conferencia para un grupo seleccionado de jóvenes de todo el mundo esa misma tarde, alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde.

Al finalizar de leer la carta, comenzó a escribir un pequeño discurso en una página en blanco del computador. Comenzó con un _Guten Morgen_, que poco a poco fue tomando forma, sin saber exactamente cuál sería el tema a tratar, pero imaginó que sería acerca de la juventud y el futuro que estos tendrían si se encontraban en Alemania. O realmente no tenía idea.

Seguramente debía llamar a Angela, pero imaginó que ella debía estar muy ocupada con la conferencia como para atender su llamada. Se quedó pensando y optó por hacer su monólogo en base a la idea anteriormente formulada mientras de reojo observaba a los perros juguetear entre ellos, persiguiéndose por toda la casa como si de niños se tratara. Sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-x-x-x-

El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde y él se encontraba en camino a la sala de conferencias. Llevaba puesto un traje en tono grisáceo, una corbata negra y la camisa blanca. Sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados, así como su cabello peinado hacia atrás, igual que siempre, a excepción de que ahora llevaba sus gafas. Al bajar del auto faltaban aproximadamente quince minutos para que comenzara la conferencia, observando a Gilbert y algunas naciones en lugares correspondientes al frente de las filas.

Angela Merkel lo saludó al encontrarse con él y lo guió hacia la parte de atrás del telón, terminando de acomodar el cuello de su camisa.

—_Frau Angela_, al leer su carta se indicaba mi presencia en la conferencia, pero no del tema a tratar. ¿Podría ser amable de informarme del tema? —Se asomó un poco y vio a Gilbert saludándole enérgicamente.

—_Ja, Ludwig _—Sonrió la mujer —Es acerca de jóvenes cuya diversión se basa en hacerse pasar por ustedes. Se desarrollan en un grupo denominado _fandom_ y se caracteriza por actuar tal cual las naciones. Prácticamente quiero que les des unas palabras acerca de la Navidad y el Año Nuevo.

Se sorprendió al escuchar a Gilbert hablar por el altoparlante, anunciando su salida. Una horda de aplausos le dio una cálida bienvenida, mientras todos los presentes se encontraban de pie frente a sus asientos. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que podían sentarse.

—_Guten Morgen für alle_ —Se quitó las gafas y prosiguió— Debo ser honesto de que esta mañana , al recibir la noticia de la conferencia de la cual sería anfitrión, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debía tratar, pero al llegar hasta acá se me ha notificado.

Quisiera desearles una feliz Navidad y un muy buen Año Nuevo, los cuales ya están próximos a llegar. Muchas gracias a ustedes, chicos, que hacen que nuestra vida sea como algo divertido aunque solo sea por medio de una pantalla. Nos dan vida, nos dan juventud; reviven nuestras más viejas victorias y nuestros más añorados sueños. Se interesan por saber de nuestra cultura y por comprender los problemas por los que pasamos.

Sé bien que muchas veces no somos un buen modelo a seguir cuando deberíamos serlo, porque ese es nuestro trabajo: mostrar a otros países y sus habitantes lo buenos que podemos llegar a ser, y que sí se contrarresta la maldad con la justicia y amabilidad, podrán encontrar que son muchas las personas buenas de nuestros países, así como ustedes lo son.

El próximo año quisiera que no solo cumplamos años, sino que también cumplamos nuestros propósitos como lo son el ser felices, encontrar el amor o bajar de peso, siempre y cuando se haga por salud. Propongamos a nosotros mismo mantener constancia en nuestras metas y ser fieles a nuestros principios si estos son buenos y beneficiosos tanto para otros como para nosotros.

La familia es importante y no debemos dejarla a un lado. Hablen con ellos, diviértanse y díganles cuánto los quieren; que la vergüenza no sea un obstáculo para esto, ya que nunca sabemos cuándo será el momento en que puedan irse. Ni siquiera nosotros estamos exentos a eso.

Nuevamente, quiero desearles prosperidad y salud el próximo año y sigan haciendo lo que hacen por nosotros. Nos mantienen vivos, además de que puede hacer de su vida más llevadera con las presiones que como estudiantes o trabajadores, estas circunstancias pueden traer.

Con cariño y aprecio, Ludwig Weilschmidt.

* * *

_**¡Buon Natale!**_

Las cosas por Milán andaban con todo el movimiento existente de esas fechas. Se habían esmerado bastante este año en comparación con el anterior; eso debía reconocerlo. Estaba orgulloso de la organización de sus ciudadanos. Solo esperaba estar él preparado para _/SU/_ asunto personal.

Aún seguía en casa, luego de haber ordenado ya todos los presentes bajo el árbol de Navidad, haber dejado preparada la cena, haber limpiado, y pintado algo para la ocasión. Pero seguía en un trance, tratando de pensar cómo enviar un mensaje decente.

Y es que no tenía mucha idea de cómo enviar algún mensaje a otra persona; lo cierto es que no sabía ni a quién enviárselo, pero recordó haber entrado hace unos meses a una página relacionada a él (y a las otras naciones) donde muchos esperaban saber más de ellos, de sus aventuras, de que saliera otra temporada, más avances, etc.

¡Otros incluso lo dibujaban! Y como lo que más apreciaba de todas las cosas (aparte de la buena gastronomía) era el arte, se dedicó a ver más de eso.  
Miles de páginas… MILES de miles de páginas: DeviantArt, Zerochan, Pixiv… ¡Tantas con dibujos tan variados! Pero si hasta encontraba pinturas de sí mismo, junto a Lovino, a Ludwig, a Gilbert, a tantos otros…

Sintió una lágrima sutil cayéndole por la mejilla, antes de ponerse de pie y correr a su computadora.

Ya sabía cómo rendirles homenaje.

Puso la webcam sobre la pantalla, ajustándola para verse medio cuerpo, con guitarra en mano, y luego abrió Livestream (creía que era una forma de llegar más, quizás, a las personas), anunciando el asunto por las redes sociales como buen país informado (hey, que él no piensa quedarse atrás, aunque ya sea de noche y sea pronto Navidad).

Una vez dejó encendida la cámara, sabía que estaba transmitiendo, por lo que puso su mejor sonrisa, dejando el instrumento a un lado para comenzar con su idea.

"_Ciao!_

_Pues, supongo que no hay necesidad de presentaciones… ¡Pero siempre es más divertido presentarse nuevamente! Así saludas otra y otra vez y conoces más personas. Conocer personas me fascina, por eso les digo…_

_Ciao~, soy Feliciano Vargas y esto es mi regalo para ustedes._

_No sé cómo agradecerles a todos (y a todas las señoritas que también han participado de estas obras de arte que he visto por Internet) puesto que… es algo muy bello. Me siento muy amado, por muchas personas, y en los momentos difíciles que paso, eso es lo mejor. Tanto Lovino como yo somos testigos de las buenas energías que nos envían con mensajes, representaciones y dibujos, e incluso historias._

_¡Ajajaja! ¿De verdad hago buena pareja con Ludwig? Creo que eso es lo que me causa más curiosidad por sobre todas las cosas… Sí, es algo que me deja bastante pensativo. Pero admiro mucho cómo lo escriben, o cómo lo dibujan._

_¡Es verdadero arte!_

_Bien… Sé que no soy un experto en palabras como muchos poetas, porque esos pertenecen a Francis, Antonio, e incluso Arthur. ¡Pero hay en algo en lo que soy excelente!  
Un excelente amante.  
Y por eso mismo, les dedicaré una canción. ¡Porque sí, yo les amo! Y esta es mi muestra de amor como regalo de Navidad._

_Espero les guste, aquí va~_

_ Nell'illusione ho creduto alla mia forza inesorabile  
E inevitabilmente sono diventata debole  
Ora sento gli eventi si transformano e so già  
Di emozioni che aprono ricordi lontani_

_Nell'anima ritrovo la speranza che nel corpo stanco ormai  
Ha smesso di vibrare come un fuoco spento dal mio pianto  
Tra le mani un filo d'acqua porterò con me e  
Nel deserto un filo d'erba sopravviverà_

_I do, I do emergere dal fondo per lottare e poi  
Salire in alto più che mai  
I do, I do guardare nel futuro e sorridere  
Senza temere nulla più_

_In un instante nuove aspirazioni anche se davanti a me  
Si apre uno scenario di conquiste e smarrimenti  
Nel silenzio, riflessi de epoche lasciate via  
Respirando ne avverto il moto circolare e poi..._

_Il tempo si è fermato per tracciare nuovi confini, ed io  
Mi spingerò lontano raccogliendo le mie forze nel vento  
Tra le mani riflessi di epoche lasciate via  
Camminando ritrovo le tracce indelebili_

_I do, I do gridare contro gli occhi spenti e gelidi  
Per essere sempre di più  
I do, I do oltrepassare mondi inespugnabili  
Senza temere nulla più...  
I do, I do emeregere dal fondo per lottare e poi  
Salire in alto più che mai  
I do, I do guardare nel futuro e sorridere  
Con una nuova identità  
Fino a quando il sole sorgerà..._

_I do_

_I do_

_Buon Natale, e Felice Anno Nuovo para todos._

_¡Addio!_

Corte de transmisión.

* * *

Estas fechas siempre volvían sentimental a la gente, con esas ganas de dar regalos, cariños, abrazos y todo lo demás que si bien puedes darlo en todo el año, solamente cuando llegan estas fechas previamente marcadas en todos los calendarios en venta es que se te ocurre hacerlo; la excepción no recae en Lovino, quien también cae ante los "encantos" de la fecha designada para sacar lo mejor del ser humano, en teoría.

Era hora de destacar sus buenos deseos para con un cierto grupo de personas en el mundo. Podría parecer un chico desinteresado (que si bien a veces lo era), pero también era un caballero y sabía cuándo mostrarse así ante la gente. Hasta las naciones tenían sentimientos; sentimientos hacia su gente y hacia quienes los apreciaban. Por supuesto que el italiano poseía esas características. No había duda alguna de su buena actitud hacia estas personas.

Por más sorprendente que podría resultarles leer esto, el sureño recorría algunas calles de su tan preciada Roma. Tenía una canasta con unos cupcakes (¿qué? ¡Se la había pasado todo el día de ayer haciéndolos!, todo gracias a la chispita navideña que todos los años invadía al italiano), además de unas cartitas enrolladas que repartió entre gente al azar que veía ahí.

Al final del día pudo repartir toda la canasta, él quedando cansado y algo enojado por todo el trabajo, pero finalmente ver la plaza principal decorada con motivo de las fechas próximas era, quizás, suficiente para hacer que pensara que todo valía la pena.

"_Persona a quien le tocó leer esto:_

_Aprovecho este espacio para manifestar unas cuantas cosas a las cuales no les suelo dar espacio en días anteriores durante todo el año como, por ejemplo, que este año me fue tan pesado a la vez que llevadero como espero les haya sido a ustedes. _

_¿Me explico? Llevadero para ustedes; a mí me toca la parte pesada, ya comprenderán después._

_Pero bueno, no necesito dar más detalles de cosas que no les importará en lo absoluto y muchísimo menos en fechas como esta y, después de haberse comido ese delicioso cupcake que horneé especialmente para ustedes… __¿Delicioso, cierto?_

_Para terminar, con este año que si bien pudo ser bueno u horrible para muchos, que termina y da inicio a uno nuevo que también puede ser malo o… ¿Para qué preocuparse ahora por algo que aún no ha pasado? _

_Disfruten estas fechas que son especiales y estén con su familia, amigos o quien se les venga en gana. Por algo se nos dio la libertad de elección._

_No está de más agradecerles su atención y compañía durante este año y todos los que han pasado. __Espero contar con ustedes el próximo también._

_Buon Natale e Felice Anno Nuovo._

_Lovino Vargas (Sud Italia)"._

* * *

_**Joyeux Noël!**_

Aquella tarde, el francés había preparado algo especial.

Fuera de todo ego innato en su persona, Francis era realmente consciente que había un grupo de personas que le seguían, tanto a él como a sus amigos naciones del mundo. Por ello, para esta fecha tan importante a nivel mundial, el francés se esmeró en su trabajo.

Tomando papel y lápiz, comenzó a redactar una bella carta a sus seguidores, la cual iba a ser enviada a la prensa escrita y así salir en cada periódico de Francia y de manera online para el resto del mundo. Quería poder expresarles de alguna manera más personal todo el amor que les profesaba. Por ello, comenzó a escribir.

"_Mes chers adeptes:_

_Hoy es un día realmente especial para todos nosotros. Un día en que podemos portarnos diferentes a como lo hemos hecho el resto del año. Un día en el que podemos repartir mucho amour a los demás sin ser juzgados._

_Ma petit, este año ha sido duro para todos. Algunos más y otros en menor cantidad. Estamos a poco de dejar atrás el 2013 para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo año y, como en cada uno de ellos, la Navidad ha sido uno de los acontecimientos más importantes._

_Hoy es día de comer una cena deliciosa; es día de abrir una de las mejores botellas de vino francés; es día de pasarla bien junto a los seres queridos._

_Esta época siempre ha estado marcada por el consumismo y, aunque todos gozamos en diferentes maneras de él, es bueno pararse a recordar los momentos alegres con quienes amamos. Dejemos a un lado los regalos y repartamos todo el amour que nuestros corazones han albergado durante todo este tiempo._

_Reconciliémonos con nuestros padres y formemos lazos más fuertes con nuestros amigos. Una rosa junto a una sonrisa galante es el mejor regalo navideño para una dama. No abusemos del muérdago y repartamos galletas a los demás._

_Mis queridos, sé que cada día siguen mis pasos, lo cual me hace realmente feliz. Bien saben lo solitaria que es la vida de alguien como yo. Les agradezco realmente su apoyo. El cariño de cada uno hacia moi, es una de las cosas por las cuales me siento feliz de estar aquí._

_Sin ánimos de hacer de esto algo tedioso, les extiendo mis calurosos y afectuoso abrazos, unos dulces besos y un deseo lleno de paz y amor desde mi corazón humilde._

_Mis más sinceros deseos, para todos los pequeños amados de Francia._

_Joyeux Noël, mes amis!_

_(Francis Bonnefoy,_

_República de Francia)"._

Escrito al fin esto, no dudó en entregarlo a las personas encargadas, para luego y con más calma, realizar la segunda parte de su saludo navideño a sus seguidores.

La noche de Noche Buena sería algo memorable para los franceses y algo que el resto del mundo podría ver a través de los medios de comunicación existentes.

Luego de ardua planeación, Francis no iba a escribir tan solo una carta solemne. No, su estilo particular demandaba más parafernalia, más colores vivos, más glamour. Por ello, aquella noche de 24 de diciembre, se podía ver la Torre Eiffel iluminada con luces cual pino navideño y, en la punta, una gran y llamativa estrella brillaba en lo alto. Las luces en las avenidas cercanas a aquel majestuoso "árbol" se hallaban adornadas, pudiéndose vislumbrar un mensaje para todo aquel que sobrevolaba la patria de Francis.

_Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année!_

* * *

Y bueno vale decir que quisimos subirlo ayer, pero FanFiction andaba mal, entonces disculpas por eso


End file.
